Yama T. Shumo
Yama T. Shumo (山相撲, ''Yama T. Shoumou'') or wise known by his Epithet as “'White-Devil Yama' (白悪魔山 Shiro Akuma no Yama[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), was the captain of the once fearsome Yama Pirates. But however his crew was wiped out by the Whitebeard pirates and most of his own crew was either killed or had joined Whitebeard, in hopes for their lives to be spared. Since then Yama has become the second-in-command of the Sichiyozoku and is the second strongest member of the group. With his raw powers rivaling that of big boss Teno Iza himself. Originally being a feared Pirate captain throughout the north blue, Yama had grown to have a crew that had very powerful warriors and pirates. Fearing that he might take over several of his protectorates and throwing them into chaos. Whitebeard and his allies had went before Yama and his crew, through a massive battle. Yama had lost and thus losing all of his crew, through most dieing and a few surrounding to Whitebeard and thus he offered them to join his crew. Yama finally being defeated himself after a great battle against Whitebeard, but sadly he had lost because of the Gura Gura no Mi’s power. Whitebeard had offered Yama to join him, but Yama refused and it seemed that Whitebeard was disappointed, letting him go. But it seemed that Whitebeard had regretted what he did, but sadly after his death at Marineford. Yama had reappeared as the right hand of Teno and the second in command of the Sichiyozoku. Yama has earned himself a bounty of 200,000,000 for such crimes as: He had commited throughout the seas as captain of the Yama pirates, ranging from simple thefts to even the mass murder of innocents. His riots and chaos that was created throughout the North Blue and the defeat of two different marine vessels. Going up against Aokiji and winning their battle and the defeat of both Captain Shu and commodore Daigin. His most famous feat was his battle with Whitebeard, even though he lost to the man. He had lived to tell the tale and with this, Yama sets out to eat a devil fruit and hunt down the remaining whitebeard crew members and restart the Yama pirates. Appearance During his days as the captain of the Yama Pirates, Yama was younger and had his white hair up in a small ponytail. He had a long white beard and sideburns, he was muscular. He wore a pair of green baggy pants, in a pair of black shin guards and with a black pair of sandals. He had a large brown rope around his waist and also over his right and left shoulders like that of a sash. He had a large shoulder plate on his left shoulder and a smaller plate on his right shoulder. He also carried a giant saw blade, however it was destroyed with his fight against Whitebeard. Now a days, he grow a little taller and muscular. This time around he has a scar over his right eye, from the wound he got from Whitebeard in tier battle. Now he wears a Chinese styled shirt, with a series of traditional over armor. He also has two big shields over his shoulders and now he grown his sideburns into a smaller bread and he grow his hair out. Now he carries and uses a massive hammer in battle. Gallery Yama Captain days.jpg|Yama During his days as captain of the Yama Pirates. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Sichiyozoku Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Former Pirate Category:Former Captain Category:Hammer User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User